


Accident/hospital

by spacedust719



Series: 500 word challenge [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Accident, Hospital, M/M, everyone is really fine, profession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Gwil, as Ben’s emergency contact, gets a call that Ben was rushed to the hospital
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: 500 word challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Clog Factory





	Accident/hospital

**Author's Note:**

> From a 500 word challenge. The prompts we’re accident and hospital.
> 
> I also couldn’t think of a title. It may get one later.
> 
> I had a hard time getting this down to just 500 words

Gwil puts his hands on his hips and sighs. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself on days that Ben is working and he isn’t. They have been hanging out every day that both of them are off. It’s really not helping the growing crush he has on Ben. 

Right as he is about to sit down, his phone rings. He doesn’t recognize the phone number but answers anyways. 

A woman with a serious tone replies, “are you Gwilym Lee?”

Gwil’s brows knit together, “yes?”

“This is (Hospital name). We have you as the emergency contact for Benjamin Jones.” Gwil holds his breath. Ben had joked about doing this once. Gwil tries not to panic. “Mr. Jones has been in a car accident.”

Gwil sharply inhales, closes his eyes, “how is he?”

“Well, he’s speaking.”

Not very helpful. Ben is conscious though. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“We will see you soon then.”

Gwil leaves as quickly as possible.

Gwil doesn’t know how badly Ben is hurt. On his ride over, all he could think of is all the terrible injuries Ben could have but still be able to speak. He could have broken limbs. A head injury. What if he’s paralyzed? What if Gwil missed his chance to tell Ben how he feels, hold his hand, and Ben be able to feel it. Gwil shakes his head. That’s a selfish thought. Ben is alive. That’s what’s important. 

Gwil takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. 

Ben is sitting up on the bed, eating and scrolling through his phone. He looks up smiling, “hey.”

Gwil’s shoulders relax. He takes a few large steps, wraps his arms around Ben, holding him tight against his chest.

Ben pats Gwil’s arm, slightly confused how scared Gwil looked. “Hi, Gwil.”

“You’re alive.” Gwil pulls back just enough to press his lips to Ben’s temple. He rests his head on top of Ben’s.

Ben wraps his arms around Gwil. Being this close to him is nice. He wishes they could do it more often, and preferably romantically. He talks into Gwil’s chest, “yeah. I’m alive. Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

Gwil steps back, cupping Ben’s face. He looks over it. He smiles, “all they told me is you could talk.”

Ben is horrified, “I’m sorry! The stunt went wrong but we just ran into a wall at low speed. I said my neck hurt so they rushed me here. It’s just a bit-“

Gwil cuts him off. He knows it’s rude but he can’t hold it in anymore, “I love you.”

Ben smiles, “I love you, too mate. But my neck-”

Gwil shakes his head, “no, Ben. I’m in love with you. I thought I missed my-”

Ben grabs the front of Gwil’s shirt, pulls him in, pressing his lips against Gwil’s. 

Ben smiles, “I’m in love with you, too.”

Gwil sighs with relief. “Yeah, yeah. Good.” Gwil kisses Ben again, “now tell me about what happened.”


End file.
